Un amor sin descubrir
by Uzuki.Uzumaki.Hyperactive X'D
Summary: Ambos estan enamorados uno del otro, pero no tienen el valor para decirlo. pesimo summary XP


**_Hola .The hypeactive a vuelto _**

**_Este es mi primer Nejiten espero que lo disfruten ^^_**

**_AVISO: me disculpo con todos los seguidores de mi otro fic "La vida a lo akatsuki" , pero el fic esta paralizado por un tiempo. Gracias_**

* * *

Un amor sin descubrir

_POV. Tenten_

_¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué siempre me hieres con tu frialdad? _

_Siempre te he amado pero tú nunca lo has notado…. Te apoyo en todo pero aun así, creo que tu solo quieres mi amistad. He sido una idiota…. He tenido la esperanza de que me quisieras como más que una amiga, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso nunca sucederá. _

_Nunca te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, siempre te he amado y tu nunca te das cuenta; ¡aahh, te odio!, uuf ¿a quién quiero engañar? Siempre lo he amado y siempre lo amare. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo….._

_Aun así nunca te fijarías en una chica como yo, no soy guapa, ni linda, ni nada por el estilo, en cambio tú…. Esos ojos tan profundos de color blanco, como la luna llena, me hipnotizan, me atontan…. me enamoran aun mas de ti. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo._

_Nunca me he atrevido… a decirte lo que de verdad siento hacia ti, ¿Por qué?, si es tan simple, tengo….miedo, miedo a no ser correspondida y a perder tu amistad, el primer verdadero amigo que he tenido. Tanto tiempo y tú no te das cuenta. Siempre juntos, en misiones, entrenamientos, paseos…. Y no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti…. Te amo tanto…de verdad, No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo_

_De verdad te amo Neji Hyuga_

_Fin _

_POV. Neji_

_¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con ella? _

_Ella me ve directo a los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos color chocolate, esa sonrisa tan angelical, esa piel de terciopelo…. Ella…. es tan hermosa. No sé qué es lo que siento, quisiera saberlo, pero no lo sé, tengo solo una palabra que quizás me podría ayudar a describir este sentimiento…amor….. esa palabra….esa palabra tan, tan extraña, creo que me he enamorado, por dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, ¿yo? Neji hyuuga, ¿enamorado?, no lo creo…. Pero ella es…. Un ángel del cielo, que me cautiva hasta en los sueños._

_¡Si soy idiota!, ¡yo y mi maldito orgullo! Siempre soy tan frio con ella….¿que pensara ella de mi? Soy un verdadero idiota, ella siempre tan felis y alegre con esa sonrisa que me cautiva… y yo como un idiota con una actitud mas fría que un cubo de hielo… aun que solo ella…solo ella me logra sacar una sonrisa….Ella es…..Un verdadero angel del cielo_

_De verdad te amo Tenten_

_Fin POV. Neji _

Ambos ninjas iban caminando en la misma dirección, justo a si campo de entrenamiento, el entrenamiento fue como siempre, normal, pero justo al final, Tenten callo inconsciente, Neji muy preocupado fue a ver lo que le pasaba. Al instante comenzó a llover.

-Mierda….-dijo preocupado el hyuga- necesito buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos – menciona el hyuga mientras cargaba a Tenten en su espalda-

Después de un rato Neji encuentra una cueva en donde se podían refugiar los dos sin problemas. Luego de un tiempo Tenten despierta muy confundida preguntándose donde estaba.

-Neji….- dijo la chica frotándose los ojos

-Tenten, que bueno que ya despertaste, me tenias muy preocupado-

-"_Neji….se preocupa por mi?"- _pensó Tenten con un pequeño sonrojo- Neji…. ¿poque te preocupaste por mi?-

-ah….-Neji no sabía que responder y solo dijo lo que sentía- yo… no se qué haría si te perdiera

-Neji…..yo…-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que el chico la silenciara con un tierno pero apasionado beso-

-Tenten…. No sé qué haría si te perdiera porque yo…. de verdad te amo- dijo muy sonrojado el Hyuga-

-Neji…. yo también te amo- dijo para luego lanzarse a los brazos del Hyuga-

Luego de un rato la tormenta se calmo y salió un hermoso y radiante sol.

-Neji…será mejor volver-

-Claro mi princesa- esto provoco una dulce risa de Tenten, lo que hiso que el Hyuga sonriera aun mas-

Fin

* * *

_**Espero que les alla gustado me esforce mucho **_

**_Les dire la verdad... en la parte de del pov tenten, todo lo que yo coloque es lo que siento de verdad hacia otra persona_**

**_Bueno eso es todo espero que lo allan disfrutado y esperen que proximente tendre nuevos fic _**

**_ADIOOSSSS ^^_**


End file.
